Kisedai no Gakudan!
by mikazuu54
Summary: (BAGIAN 2, UPDATED!) Akashi dan kawan-kawannya menjadi musisi terkenal karena menjadi grup musik! Siapakah dalang semua itu? Bagaimana kisah mereka saat dan sebelum menjadi musisi? Lika-liku apa saja yang mereka hadapi? *AU!Music, pairing bermacam-macam, ada BL (tapi gak sampe tanda seru), humor (mungkin?), school life, dll
1. Chapter 1 : Terbentuknya Kisedai

**Kiseki no Gakudan! © autumngirl2309**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Kiseki no Sedai, Nijimura Shuuzou, dll**

**AU!Music, friendship, school-life, pair! (ex : AkaKuro, AoKise, AkaMido, KuroKise, dll /temukan dalam cerita/)**

**Catatan** : Sebelumnya Liuzi ingin menyampaikan bahwa cerita fiksi ini bukan hasil plagiat. Liuzi membuat cerita ini berdasarkan inspirasi yang Liuzi dapatkan di waktu sekolah Liuzi mengadakan lomba band. Karena Liuzi juga baru seneng-senengnya buat cerita, akhirnya dari acara lomba band itu, Liuzi memutuskan untuk buat cerita fiksi. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan unsur cerita fiksi yang Liuzi buat dengan cerita fiksi orang lain, mohon jangan dikata-katain. Karena ini benar-benar murni dari pikiran Liuzi. Selain itu, cerita ini juga diterbitkan di akun wattpad pribadi Liuzi :))

**Apabila terdapat kesalahan kata tulisan mohon dimaafkan :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan melodi yang mereka ciptakan telah berakhir. Konser tunggal sang pendatang baru telah usai diselenggarakan. Riuh para penonton memenuhi seluruh sudut lapangan tempat konser tersebut dilangsungkan. Aroma kebahagian tercium dari para penonton. Pelantun lagu serta pemain musik tersenyum haru, memberi salam hormat dan berterima kasih pada para penonton.

"Sekian dari kami, terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran kalian!" Seseorang berambut merah menyala mengajak para personil untuk memberi salam hormat. Ia lantas melambai pada para penggemar dan berjalan menuju bawah panggung. Semua personil tersenyum dan memberikan tanda cinta pada para penggemarnya. "Nyanyian penutup! Nyanyian penutup! Nyanyian penutup!" Sorak para penonton pada pelantun lagu "Regal Generation" itu. Para personil tersenyum sebelum memasuki pintu menuju panggung bawah.

"Akashi-_kun_, bolehkah kita sekali lagi saja membuat mereka tersenyum?" Pinta seorang berambut biru langit pada pemimpin kelompok musik pendatang baru itu—Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah, kita akan memberikan satu lagu terakhir untuk mereka. Lagi pula waktu kita masih sepuluh menit lagi," ucap Akashi. Kuroko mengulas senyum simpul.

"_Yosh_!" Sontak mereka bersemangat dan kembali ke tengah panggung. Sorakan para penonton menyambut mereka, sang pemimpin menarik nafas dalam. Menuju alat musik kesukaannya—piano. Sementara yang meminta pertunjukan lagi—Kuroko Tetsuya—menyiapkan biolanya.

Permainan drum mulai menghentak, disusul kemudian suara gitar serta _string_ _bass_. Tak hanya itu, alunan melodi _keyboard_, piano, beserta biola sebagai pemanis irama ikut memeriahkan. Ya, lagu mereka dipertunjukkan kembali.

Suara _bariton_ hingga suara _bas_ para personil memenuhi tempat konser itu. Tak lupa riuh penonton yang bahagia menyambut, terkadang juga bernyanyi bersama. Siratan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan telah memancar dari kedua pihak hingga lagu penutup itu usai. Setelah permainan musik mereka selesai, mereka berpamitan dan benar-benar turun dari panggung.

"Konser perdana kita sukses!" ucap para personil dalam hati.

Akashi menyeringai penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Pasalnya apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya tercapai. Bukan hanya keinginannya, namun juga keinginan para personil _Kiseki no Sedai_—grup musik—yang baru berusia biji jagung muda itu dapat mengadakan konser perdana dengan sukses. Akashi tak mengira bila gagasannya akan mendapatkan hasil sebesar ini. Ya, GAGASAN SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUUROU. Tak terbayang di dalam pikiran orang normal bahwa seorang yang absolut seperti Akashi menyatakan pendapat sedikit aneh itu—membuat grup musik. Kentara sekali itu ide konyol dari pemikiran disiplin, tegas, keras, dan penuh keseriusan itu terjun di dunia yang penuh dengan keluwesan dan perasaan. Ia memulai dari siang itu, di dalam ruang musik SMA Teikou. Bersama para kawan dekat yang tengah bersantai dengan memainkan alat musik kesukaan mereka, ia mencetuskan gagasannya.

**[Sorot balik, SMA Teikou]**

"Apa kalian pernah berpikir menjadi musisi terkenal?" tanya Akashi seraya menekan _tuts_ piano di hadapannya. Kawan-kawan Akashi menoleh, memperlihatkan berbagai raut wajah, mulai dari yang datar hingga yang serius.

"Aku pernah," semua menjawab dengan serentak, seperti paduan suara yang indah di telinga Akashi. Akashi lantas memainkn sebait nada dari partitur di hadapannya dengan piano. Suara _bariton_ Akashi juga mengiringi alunan itu.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian bila kita membuat grup musik?" Ucap Akashi seraya memberikan seringaian di bibir tipisnya. Teman-teman Akashi terdim, terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Apa kau bercanda, _nanodayo_?!" Tanya pemilik mata zamrud pada Akashi, setengah berteriak tak percaya. Akashi menatap tajam kawannya itu, kembali memainkan nada-nada indah dari partitur, "Apakah aku pernah bercanda, Shintarou?" Akashi kembali menyeringai, namun ia masih memainkan _tuts _piano. Pemilik mata zamrud itu mendesah, ini gila! Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau!" Sahut seorang berkulit tan dengan rambut biru tua. Ia lantas mengikuti alunan melodi Akashi dengan ketukan drum yang pas, "Baiklah, Daiki. Mainkan bagian drum!" Titah Aakshi pada pemain drum—Aomine Daiki. Runtutan melodi masih berjalan, namun belum terlalu sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja gesekan biola mengikuti, Akashi merasa bahagia pada pemain biola itu, walaupun kebahagiaan itu tak ia pancarkan.

"Akhirnya apa yang aku tunggu telah muncul," batin Akashi. Kuroko dengan santai menggesek biolanya, mengikuti melodi-melodi yang tercipta, "Aku ikut denganmu, Akashi-_kun_. Mungkin dengan ini aku dapat mengasah kemampuanku bermain biola." Laki-laki berambut biru muda mengukir senyum kepada Akashi, lantas melanjutkan permainan biolanya.

Tersisa tiga dari enam teman Akashi yang belum ikut bergabung. Setelah lima menit berlalu melodi yang dihasilkan Akashi, Aomine, dan Kuroko semakin menarik dan indah. Lelaki bersurai kuning madu akhirnya ikut meramaikan dengan permainan gitarnya yang lumayan bagus, "Aku ingin ikut, Akashi_cchi_. Aku ingin menjadi terkenal dan mempunyai banyak penggemar-_ssu_!" Jawabnya riang penuh semangat. Akashi mengangguk, "Bagus, Ryouta. Lanjutkan permainan gitarmu!"

Seorang bertubuh titan berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi, menatap Akashi tanpa ekspresi yang serius. Namun perlahan jemari lelaki itu bergerak, mencocokkan nada _string bass_ dengan permainan gitar Kise, "Kau berhasil membuat rasa cintaku pada musik bangkit, Aka_chin_." Ucap lelaki itu, "Akhirnya kau bangkit, Atsushi." Akashi tersenyum pada lelaki bertubuh titan itu—Murasakibara Atsushi. Permainan Akashi semakin diperindah tanpa melihat partitur. Midorima tertegun, ia tak menyangka bahwa permainan melodi yang dihasilkan kelima kawannya dapat seindah ini. Ia membenahi kacamatanya, kemudian memainkan keyboard.

"Karena ramalan _Cancer_ mengatakan bahwa bidang musik membawa keberuntungan, aku akan mengikutimu, _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima pada Akashi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menahan gejolak dalam dadanya, perasaannya bercampur aduk—senang, malu, sedikit kesal—pada Akashi. Namun Midorima hanya dihadiahi sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan dari sang pemilik mata dikromatik itu, "Akhirnya kau luluh juga, Shintarou."

Dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit, mereka bermain musik bersama. Terkadang olah suara juga memperindah alunan melodi mereka. Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang, ia terlihat begitu terkagum-kagum oleh permainan musik mereka—Akashi dan kawan-kawannya.

"Permainan kalian sangat bagus, aku akan merekomendasikan kalian agar mewakili sekolah dalam lomba grup musik se-provinsi Jepang," ucap orang itu yang mereka panggil Nijimura Shuuzou—kakak kelas yang menjadi ketua dalam klub musik SMA Teiko. Akashi terdiam begitu juga dengan yang lain, Aomine berdiri dari tempatnya, "Apa _senpai_ serius? Kenapa _senpai_ tidak mengambil anak-anak dari ..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Akashi menyuruh bocah berkulit tan itu untuk diam.

"Kami terima, Nijimura _senpai_," seringaian Akashi membuat Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima menatapnya tak percaya (lagi). Nijimura tersenyum senang dan menyerahkan undangan lomba itu pada Akashi, "Persiapkan grup musikmu! Aku percayakan padamu, Akashi-_kun_." Nijimura berlalu dan memberikan salam terakhir sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari tatapan anak-anak berambut layaknya pelangi. Akashi membaca undangan itu, di lembar undangan telah tertera berbagai kebutuhan yang harus dipersiapkan, sehingga tidak perlu adanya _Technical Meeting_. Tentu, karena Nijimura telah melakukan _Technical Meeting_ sebelum undangan itu diserahkan pada Akashi.

"Daiki, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kau ajukan pada Nijimura _senpai_. Dia tidak mengambil dari klub musik karena penyelenggara meminta bahwa lomba grup musik ini beranggotakan enam orang dengan kemampuan bermain dan bernyanyi dengan baik, serta umur diharuskan 16 tahun. Tak hanya itu, mereka harus dapat menciptakan lagu," jelas Akashi pada Aomine. Aomine terdiam, Midorima menghampiri Akashi, "Bukankah anak klub musik memenuhi semua persyaratan itu?"

"_Iie_, mereka belum dapat membuat lagu sendiri. Klub musik baru ada selama dua tahun ini, mereka masih dalam proses berkembang, belum menjalankan program seperti membuat grup musik, menciptakan lagu, dan sebagainya," terang Akashi pada Midorima. Hening, mereka kalut pada pemikiran masing-masing. Ini terlalu mendadak bagi mereka, terkecuali Akashi. Ia menyeringai, "Ternyata ini semakin menarik."

"_Ano_ ...Akashi-_kun_, kapan kita akan mengikuti lomba itu?" Pertanyaan Kuroko memecah keheningan. Akashi menatap manik biru langit milik Kuroko, "Bulan depan, Tetsuya."

"_Nani_?!" Lagi-lagi paduan suara dengan melodi yang memekikkan telinga kembali terdengar, khususnya suara Kise yang begitu melengking. Akashi menutup matanya, menenangkan pikiran, "Kita akan melakukannya, itu harus! Atau kalian ingin mendapatkan sapaan dari gunting manisku?" Oh tidak, sisi lain Akashi kembali bangkit. Kawan-kawan Akashi bergidik. Jika telah berhadapan dengan sisi lain Akashi, mereka tak ingin berbuat aneh-aneh, itu demi nyawa mereka.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan mulai berlatih. Sampai jumpa esok hari, _Kisedai_" setelah membereskan peralatan, Akashi keluar dari ruang musik. Kawan-kawannya masih tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Apa ini nyata? Pikir mereka.

"_Ne_, apa itu _Kisedai_? Sebuah makanan?" Murasakibara keluar dari ruang musik setelah meletakkan _string bass_ pada tempatnya, menyusul Akashi yang telah berlalu. Setelah kepergian Murasakibara, Aomine nampak berfikir, wajahnya tersenyum aneh. Mungkin dapat dikatakan senyuman yang ia ukir saat melihat majalah-majalah kesukaannya. Aomine langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari mengikuti Akashi. Midorima mendesah, "_Baka_!"

"Kise-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, kapan kalian akan pulang?" Tanya Kuroko kemudian. Midorima serta Kise mengambil tas mereka, kemudian menghampiri Kuroko, "Ayo, sekarang kita pulang-_ssu_!" Ucap Kise semangat. Kuroko tersenyum dan mereka pun berjalan pulang.

**[Sorot balik berakhir]**

"Evaluasi selesai. Selamat, anak-anak! Kerja bagus!" Tutur manajer grup musik Kisedai pada para personil. Semua tertawa bersama lantas mengistirahatkan tubuh yang mulai lelah.

"Akashi_cchi_, ternyata gagasanmu waktu itu sangat menguntungkan. Kita akhirnya dapat mencapai kesuksesan besar seperti ini-_ssu_!" Tampilan berbinar Kise membuat Akashi menarik senyum kecil, "Dan akhirnya kau mempunyai banyak penggemar, Ryouta. Tak hanya itu, kau akhirnya juga ditawari untuk menjadi model majalah. Benar begitu, Ryouta?" Kise tersenyum malu, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"_Hehehe_, itu benar, Akashi_cchi_. _Hontouni arigatou_, Akashi_cchi_!" Kise melukiskan senyuman bahagia lantas pergi menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah menyeruput vanila kocok dan Aomine yang asik bermalas-malasan. Akashi yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sebuah camilan yang masih utuh berada di hadapannya. Makhluk titan yang berdiri di hadapan Akashi menawarkan camilan untuk pemilik mata dikromatik itu, "Aka_chin_ ingin? Aku akan membaginya untukmu," tawar Murasakibara pada Akashi. Akashi menerima _maibou_ dari Murasakibara, "Terima kasih, Atsushi."

"Akashi! Ayahmu!" Seru Midorima pada Akashi tak lama setelah Murasakibara datang. Akashi terpaku, "_Otou-sama_ ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersambung

**Akhirnya satu bagian telah terselesaikan /bersihin peluh/ :D  
Ehem, gimana menurut kalian? Apa mau dilanjut? Kalo pada mau, bakal Liuzi terusin :D Kalo gak, ya akan Liuzi hapus :')  
Jangan lupa berikan jejak kalian ya :D Kritik dan saran juga Liuzi butuhkan, jadi jangan segan XD Tapi gunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan ya :D  
Okey, sekian dulu dari Liuzi. Liuzi tunggu jawaban dan pendapat kalian di cerita ini :)  
Jaa ne, minna ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan Malam

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu. Memperlihatkan ketegasan dan kemutlakan dirinya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pria itu, menatap tak percaya pada kehadiran sosok yang sangat dihormati.

"O-otou-sama?" Batin Seijuurou setelah nelihat sosok ayah di hadapannya. Wajah minim air muka dan tatapan tajam dari sang ayah membuat Seijuurou sedikit bergidik. Ia menyadari sesuatu―sang ayah memberikan kode kepada Seijuurou untuk keluar. Seijuurou lantas berdiri, menghampiri sang ayah dan pergi dari ruangan. Personil Kisedai menatap nanar kepergian pemimpin grup mereka. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada suatu hal, apa ada masalah antara sang ayah dengan sang anak?

Setelah tiba di tempat sang ayah memakirkan mobil, Seijuurou ingin membuka suara. Namun sang ayah telah mendahuluinya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Seijuurou? Apa alasanmu membuat grup musik seperti ini?" tanya sang ayah lirih, wajah sang ayah mulai menampakkan mimik yang kini dimengerti Seijuurou.

"A-ku tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu ingin melakukannya, Otou-sama. Aku hanya mengikuti hatiku," jelas Seijuurou pada kepala keluarga Akashi yang tengah menginjak kepala empat. Sang ayah mendesah, mengusap surai sang anak yang merupakan gen darinya. Manik sang ayah menatap jauh ke dalam manik Seijuurou, "Kau juga menyembunyikan alasan lain, bukan? Seijuurou tersentak, ia merasa bahwa sang ayah mengetahui semuanya. Seijuurou tak dapat berbuat apapun di hadapan ayahnya. Karena kamutlakannya tak dapat melawan sang ayah.

"Ya, aku menyembunyikan alasan lain. Otou-sama pasti mengerti," tutur sang anak seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

[Sorot balik, di malam perpisahan SMP Rakuzan]

Alunan melodi piano yang indah tercipta, menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sang pianis tersenyum, jemarinya lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano yang berjajar. Seakan jemarinya dapat bergerak sendiri menghasilkan irama.

Rangkaian kenangan terikat menjadi satu,

Menceritakan semua kejadian lalu,

Tak peduli senyum maupun sendu,

Terangkai begitu saja menciptakan rindu,

Yang kini mencekam kalbu,

Akankah kita dapat kembali bertemu?

Riuh para siswa SMP Rakuzan memenuhi gendang telinga sang pianis. Ia kemudian memberikan salam hormat pada kawan satu angkatannya dan turun menuju bawah panggung.

"Akashi-kun, perminan pianomu sangat mengagumkan. Maukah kau mengajariku?" Ucap seseorang pada Akashi―sang pianis. Akashi menepuk bahu orang tersebut, "Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengajarimu, tuturnya seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Jauh di dalam benak remaja bersurai merah itu, ia sangat mengharapkan saat-saat seperti ini, disambut oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sang violinis terkenal di SMP Rakuzan. Alasan di balik itu, ia tak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Hanya saja perasaan bergejolak telah memenuhi relung batinnya semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali di klub musik.

"Apa aku sudah gila? Apakah ini diriku?" Batin Akashi berulang-ulang setiap merasakan persaaan gejolak tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Hanya saja, ia selalu nyaman berada di sisi remaja berkulit pucat dengan manik biru langit yang cerah itu.

Setelah malam perpisahan di SMP Rakuzan, Akashi bergegas pulang. Sebelum itu, ia mencari sosok Tetsuya. Untuk apa? Entahlah, ikuti pemikiran Akashi saja.

"Tetsuya, ikutlah denganku!" Setelah berpapasan dengan Kuroko, Akashi lantas menarik tangan Kuroko dengan paksa. Membuat Kuroko hampir terjatuh apabila ia tak segera menyeimbangkan diri. Akashi terkekeh dalam batinnya, ia berhasil melakukan langkah awal.

"A-Akashi-kun, kau ingin mengajakku ke mana? Ini sudah malam, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana bila orang tuaku ..." belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi berhenti mendadak. Sontak Kuroko menabrak punggung Akashi. "Diamlah. Tak perlu khawatir, serahkan itu padaku, Tetsuya." Tutur Akashi. Kuroko mengelus dahinya yang sempat megenai tulang belakang Akashi lantas mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Akashi. Akashi kemudian menarik Kuroko kembali dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Akashi.

Selama mereka di perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara. Akashi terlarut dalam pikiran kalutnya, sedangkan Kuroko tengah membaca novel kesukaannya. Dalam pemikiran Akashi, ia tak ingin atmosfer seperti ini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Akashi. Kuroko tertegun, ia tak mengira bahwa dirinya akan dibawa Akashi menuju rumah yang terlihat seperti istana di pengamatan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin mengajakku bermalam di rumahmu?" Ucap Kuroko tepat sasaran. Ya, Akashi berniat mengajak Kuroko tidur di rumahnya. Mengingat esok hari adalah hari pertama di musim liburan. Bukankah menyenangkan mengajak kawan untuk berlibur di rumahnya?

"Ya, sekarang masuklah ke rumahku," jawab Akashi seraya berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kuroko mengekori Akashi, karena sesjujurnya dia belum pernah singgah di rumah Akashi. Alasannya sangatlah mudah, ia tak sempat.

"Masuklah ke kamar ini, anggap kamar ini adalah kamarmu, Tetsuya. Aku akan kembali. Ingat, jangan keluar dari kamar apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku kembali!" Titah Akashi seraya menunjuk salah satu kamar miliknya untuk Kuroko. Kuroko hanya dapat menuruti perintah Akashi, karena ia yakin bahwa bila ia membantah sama saja dirinya akan mati. Sedikit menyusahkan bila berteman dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pikir Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai setelah ia ta lagi melihat punggung Kuroko dari dalam kamar pribadi keduanya. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi tersenyum puas. Namun lagi-lagi ia bergumam, "Apakah aku gila? Apakah ini diriku yang sebenarnya?" Sungguh, ia masih tak mengerti. Ia mencoba tak menghiraukan pikiran itu dengan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak di seberang kamar Kuroko.

Akashi melirik jam dinding kamarnnya, ternyata telah memasuki tengah malam. Ia berfikir sejenak, apakah Kuroko sudah terlelap? Sedikit ragu, namun ia ingin mencobanya. Akashi lantas mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama untuk tidur. Lantas ia menghampiri kamar Kuroko.

Tok tok tok

"Ini aku, Akashi Seijuurou," ucap Akashi tepat di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Cukup lama Akashi menunggu di depan pintu kayu jati berukirkan naga itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi membuka pintu. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kuroko yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi tak nyaman. Akashi tersenyum, lantas ia mendekati tubuh ringkih Kuroko. Membenahi posisi tidur Kuroko dan memberinya selimut. Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Entah apa arti senyuman itu, namun hal tersebut membuat Akashi ikut tersenyum.

"Apakah aku gila? Apakah ini diriku yang sebenarnya?" Gumam Akashi seraya menyibakkan surai biru langit Kuroko yang menutupi sebagian wajah manis Kuroko. Akashi belum mendapat jawabannya, ia terus memandangi wajah polos Kuroko, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan membuat Akashi harus meninggalkan remaja polos itu.

(Mulai dari sini, marilah kita memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan Seijuurou :D)

"Seijuurou, siapa yang sedang berada di dalam kamarmu?" Suara khas seorang ayah membuat Akashi Seijuurou bergidik sejenak. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hanya teman dekat, Otou-sama. Satu hari saja perkenankan dia berada di sini." Pinta sang anak pada sang ayah. Kepala keluarga Akashi hanya diam tak bergeming, kemudian meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di depan kamar.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan, Otou-sama," batin Seijuurou lantas memberikan salam hormat pada sang ayah. Setelah kepergian sang ayah, Seijuurou ingin kembali memasuki kamarnya yang digunakan oleh Kuroko. Namun niat itu ia urungkan, sebab sosok yang ia cari telah berdiri di luar kamar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun? Ini sudah larut malam." Tutur Kuroko dengan nada yang berat. Ia mengucek matanya dan berjalan menuntun Akashi agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya, aku dapat melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidurlah kembali. Maaf membuatmu terbangun," jawab Akashi pelan, namun suaranya dapat ditangkap oleh Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil, tak menanggapi ucapan Akashi. Ia terus menuntun Akashi hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tiupan angin sang dewa membelaiku,

Membawaku pergi menuju surga,

Ditemani oleh sang dewi,

Dengan cahyanya yang memancar,

Kini tubuh ringkih terbalut kehangatan,

Yang kini membuatku bertahan,

Oh dapatkah aku memilikinya?

Dapatkah aku selalu mendapatkannya?

Suara bariton seorang Kuroko membuat Seijuurou tersentak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan menyanyikan sebait puisi yang ia tulis. Ya, Kuroko telah memusikalisasi puisi karyanya. Sungguh melodi yang begitu indah bagi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seijuurou. Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, "Oh, maaf." Ucapnya seraya mengulas senyum.

"Apa nada yang kau ciptakan berasal dari hatimu, Tetsuya?" Batin Seijuurou lantas memasuki kamar dengan Kuroko. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Sosok itu tersenyum senang, "Dia pantas."

[Sorot balik berakhir]

Mengingat kejadian malam itu, Seijuurou tersenyum, ia menatap sang ayah, "Otou-sama, apa dia pantas?" tanya Seijuurou. Angin malam membelai surai mereka, di sela-sela itu, bisikan angin juga terdengar. Akashi hanya diam, lantas menepuk kepala sang anak.

"Dia pantas, Seijuurou. Aku percaya itu," jawab sang ayah. Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kebahagiaan, ia akhirnya mendapatkan salah satu impiannya―menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pasangannya di ajang musik yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu ke depan.

"Akashi-kun!" Sapaan seseorang membuat Seijuurou menoleh, wajah polos dari orang itu membuat jantungnya bergejolak kembali, "Apa ini? Apakah aku gila? Apakah ini diriku?" gumam Seijuurou pelan. Namun siapa sangka sang ayah justru menepuk bahu Seijuurou.

"Percayalah pada dirimu dan hatimu, Seijuurou. Bukankah kau telah mengatakan itu sebelumnya?" Sang ayah lantas pergi sebelum Kuroko memberi salam pada kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

"Aku belum sempat memberinya salam," gerutu Kuroko. Seijuurou hanya terdiam, namun kemudian ia merangkul bahu Kuroko.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan saja, Tetsuya. Lagipula ayahku telah selesai denganku," Seijuurou mengajak Kuroko memasuki bawah panggung, "Hai', Akashi-kun." Pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat dari wajah Kuroko. Ia bahagia, sebab Akashi Seijuurou kini mau berduet dengannya. Sebuah keajaiban baginya dapat berpasangan dengan Akashi.

"Apa kejadian malam itu mengubah pikiranmu, Akashi-kun?" Batin Kuroko.

Bersambung

Uwaaa~ akhirnya Kisedai no Gakudan update juga. Rada bingung pertamanya, tapi akhirnya kelar juga ._.

Eum ...ada yang ngerasa FF ini aneh? ._. Maksudku, ada feel yang gak kerasa atau apalah? ._. Sumimasen ne~ TT TT

Oke, sekian dari Liuzi :)) Jika ada kesalahan, maklumi Liuzi ya ^^v Jangan lupa beri komentar agar Liuzi dapat membenahi cerita ini :D Kalau suka, tolong follow atau favorite ya :')

Jaa neee~ ^^)/


End file.
